


Corporeal

by life_of_r3n



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_of_r3n/pseuds/life_of_r3n





	Corporeal

My body is a shadow on a sidewalk  
A flash of dark eyes  
A set jaw  
Curled fingers, bruised palms

The mirror shows another woman  
Bright pink spot of burst blood vessel  
I reach for the thread that connects her to me  
Come back with a handful of string

What is a name?  
Waking in the middle of the night  
I know only  
The sharp taste of metal

We are everything and nothing  
Until we are caught  
The frozen moment of observation  
The cat breathes prussic acid

I'll come back tomorrow  
With another mind  
Body made of same meat


End file.
